elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Balgruuf the Greater
|Base ID = }} Balgruuf the Greater is the Nord Jarl of Whiterun Hold, residing in his great hall, Dragonsreach. He is a major character in the main quest of . Appearance Jarl Balgruuf wears noble clothes, fur-lined boots, and a gold and ruby circlet for a crown. The Jarl's weapon is a unique war axe (which can only be acquired through Pickpocket) that carries his name—Balgruuf's War Axe. If the Dragonborn fights Balgruuf in "Battle for Whiterun," he will equip Steel Plate Armor, minus the helmet. Family He has a brother named Hrongar, and three children, Frothar, Dagny and Nelkir. No one ever mentions the Jarl's spouse, but one can speculate that she died at least some time before the beginning of the Dragon Crisis. Nelkir mentions how he does not have the same mother as Dagny and Frothar, suggesting either that the Jarl has been married twice and both his spouses died, or that he was married once and either cheated on his spouse or, after her death, had Nelkir with another woman or is adopted. Personality While eventually becoming loyal to the Empire, he puts Whiterun's interests first, many times denying the Imperial Legion permission to garrison soldiers in his city so as not to portray martial law―if he is asked what side he is on in the war, he will say that he is "on the side of Whiterun," showing a great sense of loyalty towards Whiterun. He is shown to be against the Stormcloak Rebellion after the Dragonborn chooses a side in the Civil War, slandering them if they seize Whiterun with the Stormcloak army; according to Gerdur, Balgruuf and Ulfric had been at odds for years and fears Balgruuf will side with the Empire out of spite.Asking Gerdur if Balgruuf is loyal to the Empire, she'll tell you, "I wouldn't say that. But he and Ulfric have been at odds for years, and I'm afraid Balgruuf will end up siding with the Empire because of it. But it's hard to believe that even Balgruuf would choose Elisif over Ulfric." He is generally more interested in dragons than the Civil War in which he is involved. Since Whiterun's provisions were terribly diminished during the Skyrim Civil War and Ulfric's uprising had doubled the costs of goods, Balgruuf ultimately sided with the Empire in order to preserve the more lucrative trade agreements with the Empire. According to his son Nelkir, he still worships Talos and hates the Thalmor as much as Ulfric and the other Nords do, if not more. If encountered at the party at the Thalmor Embassy, he will make this view very clear and will also be more than happy to disrupt the proceedings on behalf of the Dragonborn. Balgruuf has strong bonds with his friend and Housecarl, Irileth, whom he fought alongside with during his time in the Legion. As such, she rarely lets him out of her sight and berates him for a lack of concern for his personal safety. In the Official Game Guide, Balgruuf is viewed by many as the embodiment of a true Nord and his allegiance with the Empire as having actually convinced many would-be Stormcloaks that the Empire may actually be the answer to Skyrim's problems. Interactions Dragon Rising and The Way of the Voice After the Dragonborn appears before the Jarl to tell him of the dragon attack on Helgen, the Dragonborn learns that another dragon, Mirmulnir, is attacking the Western Watchtower. Together with Irileth and several Whiterun Guards, the Dragonborn defeats the dragon and returns to the Jarl. Jarl Balgruuf then dubs the Dragonborn Thane of Whiterun and advises that they visit the Greybeards at High Hrothgar for instruction on how to learn the Thu'um. Battle for Whiterun At first, Balgruuf will remain neutral in the Civil War. But once the Dragonborn chooses a side, Balgruuf will eventually decide to help the Imperial Legion, regardless of which side the Dragonborn chose. If the Dragonborn sided with the Legion, Balgruuf will give a speech at the end of the battle. Alternatively, siding with the Stormcloaks means the Dragonborn must fight Balgruuf, Irileth, and several of the Whiterun Guards during the assault. If Vignar Gray-Mane becomes Jarl of Whiterun, Balgruuf, along with Irileth and Proventus, travel to the Blue Palace in Solitude, seeking refuge with Imperial sympathizer Elisif the Fair. Glory of the Dead He is seen at Kodlak Whitemane's funeral if he is the Jarl of Whiterun. Gifts Once the Dragonborn is recognized as a Thane of Whiterun, they are given a housecarl named Lydia, who can serve as their follower. Additionally, he grants the Dragonborn permission to purchase Breezehome, a house in Whiterun, for 5000 . He also presents the leveled Axe of Whiterun to the Dragonborn, a status symbol of the Thanes of Whiterun. A sword, rather than an axe, may be received. Quests *Dragon Rising – Help defend Whiterun against a dragon. *The Way of the Voice – Seek out the Greybeards at High Hrothgar to learn about being Dragonborn. *Season Unending – Make a peace treaty between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks. *The Fallen – Trap a dragon in Dragonsreach with the Jarl's help *Message to Whiterun – Deliver Ulfric's axe to Jarl Balgruuf OR deliver Balgruuf's axe to Ulfric. (depends on whether the Dragonborn sides with the Imperials or Stormcloaks) *Battle for Whiterun (Stormcloaks) – Take the city for the Stormcloak rebellion. *Battle for Whiterun (Imperial) – Defend the city from the Stormcloak rebellion. *The Whispering Door – Something is wrong with Balgruuf's son Nelkir. *Diplomatic Immunity – Balgruuf may be one of the guests at the party. Dialogue "May the gods watch over your battles, friend." :Whose side are you on? "If it's the war you're referring to, I'm on the side of Whiterun. No doubt General Tullius and his friends in the Empire will tell you that I owe them my loyalty, and perhaps I do. Ulfric Stormcloak would say that I owe my allegiance to the Nord people as they fight for Skyrim's independence. Perhaps this is also true. The day might come when I am forced to draw my sword for one side or the other. But that day has not come yet." :Why do you think Ulfric killed the High King? "No doubt he thought it was the only way to make his point. And also because he knew he could." :How can you protect Whiterun from the dragons? "With good planning and constant vigilance. Even now, my court wizard, Farengar, continues his research into ways we might drive back these... terrors. We must also have ample reserves of water to combat the fires that will surely spread after an attack. But our greatest weapon? Courage. For if we cannot kill the beast, we must at least have the tenacity to drive it back. Until brave heroes step forward to destroy these monsters, that is the best we can do." "Now if you don't mind, I've got a city to keep." Conversations Before the Storm Proventus: "My lord. Please. You have to listen. I only counsel caution. We cannot afford to act rashly in times like these. If the news from Helgen is true... well, there's no telling what it means." Balgruuf: "What would you have me do, then? Nothing?" Proventus: "My lord. Please. This is no time for rash action. I just think we need more information before we act. I just..." Balgruuf: "Who's , then?" (After speaking to the Jarl) Balgruuf: "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?" Irileth: "My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains..." Proventus: "The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him." Balgruuf: "Enough! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." Irileth: "Yes, my Jarl." Proventus: "We should not..." Balgruuf: "I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" Proventus: "If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." Balgruuf: "That would be best." Dragon Rising Proventus: "Good. You're finally here. The Jarl's been waiting for you." Balgruuf: "You heard the summons. What else could it mean? The Greybeards..." Hrongar: "We were just talking about you. My brother needs a word with you." (After a brief conversation between the Dragonborn and Balgruuf, the conversation continues) Hrongar: "That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar! This hasn't happened in ... centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!" Proventus: "Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here? Capable as may be, I don't see any signs of being this, what, "Dragonborn."" Hrongar: "Nord nonsense?! Why you puffed-up ignorant... these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire!" Balgruuf: "Hrongar. Don't be so hard on Avenicci." Proventus: "I meant no disrespect, of course. It's just that... what do these Greybeards want with ?" Balgruuf: "That's the Greybeards' business, not ours. Whatever happened when You'll all come to regret this day." If spoken to after that in the palace, Balgruuf will defensively say, "I surrender! Give me a few hours to gather my household, and I'll depart. You have my word." If he is followed into his chambers, he will walk to a room in the Dragonsreach Jarl's Quarters with every single resident of the palace in it, who will mostly only plea, "Please! Have mercy... I beg you..." After this, Balgruuf will only be encountered in the basement of Solitude's Blue Palace. War provisions Proventus: "My lord, our provisions are running dangerously low. Our stores of meat, wine, and grain are all but depleted." Balgruuf: "Purchase more supplies, then. That's your job as Steward, isn't it? Why do you trouble me with these details?" Proventus: "My lord, since Ulfric Stormcloak's uprising, the cost of goods has doubled. I'll need more coin if I'm to provision us properly." Balgruuf: "Our coffers are nearly empty. I can scarcely afford to pay the guards, and we need every one of them in these troubled times. You'll have to make do with what we have, Proventus." Proventus: "Yes, my lord." Legion support Hrongar: "Have you reconsidered my idea?" Balgruuf: "I haven't changed my mind, if that's what you're asking. I won't leave Whiterun defenseless, even for a day." Hrongar: "If we send half our guards to aid the Legion, just for a few days, it could tip the scales in the Empire's favor. The Companions can help protect the city, and the Emperor will be in our debt." Balgruuf: "Have you lost all sense? We are short on guards as it is! If we lose half our men, the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild will have the run of the city. The Stormcloaks will be the least of our worries! The answer is no, I tell you! Now stop pestering me with your war-mongering!" The Bannered Mare Irileth: "Balgruuf, did you slip out again last night for a drink at the Bannered Mare?" Balgruuf: "Heard about that, did you? Yes, I went out for a pint or two. What of it?" Irileth: "These secret visits to the tavern will make you an easy target for an enemy assassin. You should have told me first." Balgruuf: "Damn it, woman, I'm the Jarl of Whiterun! I won't apologize for talking to my people. You can't protect me every moment of the day." Irileth: "That might be so, but it will never stop me from trying." Loyalties Balgruuf: "I won't say it again, Vignar; Talos worship is forbidden. It's the Empire's law, and we're still a part of the Empire." Vignar: "A law made at the tip of an Aldmeri sword, aye. A sword stained red with Nord blood. Is this what our people fought and died for? To forsake our most beloved ancestor and divine?" Balgruuf: "I'm no happier about this than you are, but I don't want the see the Thalmor rounding up people in the streets and throwing them in prison." Vignar: "Do your loyalties lie with the Thalmor, then?" Balgruuf: "I warn you, Gray-Mane, you are treading on dangerous ground." Vignar: ""Don't threaten me, boy. You're either a Nord who respects our traditions, or you're not. If not, it isn't me you'll have to answer to, but the people of this city and this Hold." Note: the preceding conversation never actually occurs during the game, as Balgruuf and Vignar never have the chance to speak of it.Creation Kit Quotes *''"You have my attention."'' *''"Speak your mind."'' *''"It pleases me to see you again."'' *''"Now, if you don't mind, I've got a city to keep."'' *''"What do you want, milk drinker?"'' —In the Blue Palace after being exiled *''"After Whiterun is retaken, Ulfric will pay in blood for his insolence."'' —After being exiled *''"Next time, deal with Avenicci."'' —After being exiled *''"We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn."'' *''"These Thalmor might not like to admit it, but as long as the Empire has Skyrim, the Empire has strength."'' —During Diplomatic Immunity *''"I'd rather be back at Whiterun, but while I'm here I might as well get some real news from the other parts of Skyrim."'' —During Diplomatic Immunity *''"We've got troubles enough without the Thalmor and their witch-hunts."'' —During Diplomatic Immunity *''"I've got this. Do what you need to do."'' —During Diplomatic Immunity Trivia *It is possible to pickpocket gold from him and have it respawn with a larger amount. *Jarl Balgruuf was initially meant to be killable during the The Whispering Door quest. When inspecting the quest through the Creation Kit, it is revealed that all of his children were meant to fall under the influence of Mephala, eventually committing patricide. Hrongar would have replaced Balgruuf as Jarl, having many unused lines of dialogue that parallel that of Balgruuf's during the Civil War Quest and Main Quest. *During the Battle for Whiterun (if the Dragonborn has sided with the Stormcloaks), Balgruuf can be pickpocketed for a Necklace of Waterbreathing, which is odd since Balgruuf is never actually anywhere near water in normal gameplay. *When asked about him by Gerdur, she will reply saying that he has been at odds with Ulfric for years. *Balgruuf was voiced by Michael Gough, who also voices Vilkas, Calder, and a few other characters. *Balgruuf is one of the two Jarls that refer to the player character as "Dragonborn", the other being Ulfric Stormcloak. Bugs *It is possible to gain a bounty in Eastmarch if, when on the Stormcloaks' side, the Dragonborn attacks him before he becomes hostile. *Sometimes, after buying Breezehome, and the Miscellaneous quest "Talk to Jarl Balgruuf" is still active, if the player talks to him, Balgruuf will say he can buy Breezehome, even after actually buying it. *Even after killing Ulfric Stormcloak and ending the war, he will still talk to the player as if the war is still ongoing Appearances * * de:Jarl Balgruuf der Ältere (Skyrim) es:Balgruuf el Grande ru:Балгруф Старший pl:Balgruuf Większy it:Balgruuf nl:Jarl Balgruuf Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Jarls